


Lament of the Misanthropist

by Luke_2020



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Suicide, Whump, minor hanahaki disease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:20:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25008343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luke_2020/pseuds/Luke_2020
Summary: Connor decides that he'd rather be a misanthropist.
Relationships: Hank Anderson & Connor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Lament of the Misanthropist

Plink

Plink

Plink

“Hey Connor, can ya stop it with your coin?” Hank was too tired to fight. He also knew that meant something was wrong with Connor. It was one of his few ways he could figure out what was going through his head ever since he removed his LED.

“Sorry lieutenant.” Just like that Connor stopped and went back to filing paperwork from a recent case. Connor had no emotions on his face. He sat ramrod straight, and typing by interfacing with the terminal. “Paperwork complete. Next objective, please.”

Something was definitely up with Connor. “Hey Con?”

“Yes lieutenant?”

“You didn’t even speak like that when you were a fucking machine. What’s wrong?” Connor just made eye contact with Hank. He didn’t even do his signature head tilt. His typically warm brown eyes were hollow. Hank looked back into them, challenging them, just to give some tiny notion that Connor was still there. Still alive.

“I have decided that I do not like interacting with people and prefer to exist as a misanthropist. I will be looking for a more socially isolated job shortly.”

Hank stood up and walked around over to Connor. He placed his hands on Connor’s desk and leaned forward intimidatingly. “Ex- fucking scuse me? Care to run that by me again.” Connor showed his first emotion all day. It was frustration.

“I said the I have decided that I do not li-”

Hank waved him off. “Yeah, yeah! That was sarcasm, smartass. What the hell happened? One day you're up my ass and following me around, and the next you decide that you hate people and never want to do anything with them again? The fuck?”

Connor shifted uncomfortably, but his eyes still remained lifeless. “It is none of your concern, lieutenant. I now have likes and dislikes, and one of said dislikes just happens to be people. More specifically, their attitudes and behaviors.”

Hank brought his hand up just to slam it into Connor’s desk. “The fuck it ‘isn’t any of my business’! My partner just decided that he suddenly hates people and is going to leave!” 

Connor huffed. He didn’t need Hank yelling at him. It made him feel unpleasant. So instead, he rose from his chair and strided across the bullpen. Hank began following him. “What the fuck are you doing!? I’m talking to you!”

Connor spun on his heels and Hank could hear the fans within Connor trying to cool him down. “No, you are yelling at me. And I am making a decision. A decision that I now have a right to as a free android. Stop harassing me and never contact me again without my explicit permission.” Connor started to walk away again, but faster. 

Hank took a moment to think over everything Connor just said. He stood there dumbfounded. Soon he realized that if this is more than just some childish tantrum of Connor being too new to emotions to properly control them, he really may not ever see Connor again. 

He rushed out of the doors, but Connor was nowhere to be found. And what the hell, how the fuck is he supposed to get ‘explicit permission’ from Connor if he can’t even contact the damn guy!? He could almost hear the sassy ‘Figure it out then, lieutenant’ from Connor.

Hank got into his oldsmobile and began driving around. Where the hell would Connor have gone? Connor lived with Hank as he saved money to buy himself a place, but he grew too fond of the old bastard to leave. 

Was Connor truly happy living with Hank? It was hard to tell when he plucked the LED out as a symbolic gesture of freedom. Maybe Connor just felt bad for Hank and stayed as long as he could, until today. Maybe Connor is happier now, wherever that is. Maybe Connor is even relieved that he’ll never see Hank again. 

Maybe it's better this way, Hank thought. 

“Maybe it’s better this way” he said to his revolver.

Connor sat idly at the bottom of the lake. He watched as the frozen waters combatted his overheated system. He knew at what point he should leave, when the water would not just soothe his nearly melted components, but put them out forever. 

Connor felt like he was crying. It was hard to tell underwater. He wanted to go back, but the fact that Connor needed to basically drown himself to prevent heat death told him that the flowers would never let him.

They already clogged his lungs and fans already. It’s just a matter of time before Connor could never leave inhumanly cold temperatures. It was only a matter of time before Hank would see the petals. It was only a matter of time before Connor became truly alone.

So he might as well get a headstart on the whole ordeal.


End file.
